HArry Potter, Annie Codwell and the new nuiscance
by Annie Codwell
Summary: Sequel to The Light From Wormtail (if you have not read that i suggest you go back and read it) Annie and Harry and the whole gang are back and there is more at stake than just getting killed by Voldy this time


Harry Potter, Annie Codwell, and the New Pestilence  
  
"Snuffles!" Annie called. "I'm out!" She threw up her hair into an alligator clip and headed out the door. The hot muggy air made her gasp for breath for a second, then she headed down the street for The Three Broomsticks.  
Annie Codwell was a very unusual girl for her age. First she lived all by herself save a dog who could change into a man. Her neighbor was a werewolf that was one of her best friends, other than Hermione, of course, and she was a witch. She loved doing her homework, and didn't rather like the summer holidays. Mostly because she had to work the whole time. She couldn't complain though. She was too busy feeling sorry for her boyfriend, which was one more aspect that made her unusual even by witching standards. Her boyfriend was Harry Potter.  
She opened the door to The Three Broomsticks and flicked on the lights. Flicked was a literal term, for all she had to do was flick in midair and the lights popped on. She smiled. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't like that, but Madam Rosemerta had given her permission to use magic to open up, since the only way to turn on and off the lights was to tap the wall with your wand, and Annie didn't have one. The reason she didn't was a long story, and one she preferred not to think about.  
She took off the chairs from the tables. Madam Rosemerta and her husband were on holiday for the next three days, and Annie had to run the place on her own. Today was her last day on the job until next year. Madam Pomfrey had given her the last month off. She really liked her. After the routine check, Annie sat down and took a look at the paper. She sighed at the headlines.  
  
MORE BREAKOUTS AT AZKABAN!!!  
by: Rita Skeeter  
In the past several months, there have been over eighteen breakouts in the prison Azkaban. The cause of this is unknown, but the recent breakouts have been linked officially to the escape of one prisoner three years ago, the infamous Sirius Black; he being the first ever to break out since the fall of the Dark Lord. Examinations have concluded that there was no forcing of the bars, no indentations of magic being done, it was as if the dementors just opened the cages and let them all free. Every dementor was questioned and immediately denied it. Unfortunately, the questioners were unable to stay more than five minutes in the rooms in with the Dementors. Since there have been rumors that the Dark Lord has indeed returned, the Daily Prophet hereby warns all people to stay safe.  
  
Annie tried not to think about Harry who had not been returning her letters. She desperately hoped one of these Death Eaters had not found him.  
"Good morning Annie," said a soft voice from the doorway. Annie jumped only to find Professor Dumbledore standing in the door way of the Three Broomsticks.  
"Good morning, professor!" Annie said putting on her best smile and folded up the paper. She was quite surprised to see him here, as he usually came to Hogsmade only to talk to Sirius or Lupin. "Is there anything I can get you?"  
Professor Dumbledore walked in and sat down at the barstool right in front of her. "I have come to ask you a question," He said smiling at the shocked expression on Annie's face. "And then I must speak to Snuffles."  
Annie nodded and sat down. Why did Professor Dumbledore want her opinion?  
"Have you read that book I gave you?"  
Annie looked down at her hands. She had stuffed the old book of fairy tales at the bottom of her trunk and almost had forgotten it. He had given it to her after her epidemic last year with the loss of her father.  
"I figured as much," Dumbledore said with a slightly disappointed look on his face, "Well I do urge that you read it, There is so much more you are capable of that you might never know."  
Annie nodded, "I understand sir, and if I get the time..."  
Dumbledore held up his hand, " I understand, Annie. You don't have to make excuses." He smiled, "I trust you are anxious to get back to school."  
Annie grinned and nodded. "I wish I could take potions, though." Looking at the look on the headmaster's face she quickly changed her tone, "I just... really like the subject." She shrugged, "despite my-erm-relationship with Professor Snape, I did find the subject fun."  
Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face, "Well, perhaps this may do you some good." he pulled out of the folds of his robes a large book with a heavy black cover. On it, Annie saw the letters embedded in silver: A SELF GUIDE TO BASIC POTIONING: book six, equivalent to the sixth year at Europe's most prominent wizarding school, Hogwarts.  
"That's an awfully long title!" Annie said grinning.  
"I have instructed Professor Snape to give you the ingredients you need. You and your friends Harry, Ron and Hermione will meet together in place of your potions class and work through this book."  
Annie grinned again and nodded as Dumbledore made his way to the door. "I do hope you will stay out of trouble this year, Annie."  
Annie looked up from her book, frowning. That comment didn't sound Dumbledore-like. "Excuse me, sir?"  
"I said I hope you stay out of trouble because you are in the running for Head Girl, and Miss Granger has a five-year head start on you." And with that, he tipped his hat and walked out the door.  
Head Girl! Annie grinned and put the book under the counter and looked at the door. With a turn of her hand, the sign said OPEN and she sat down and waited for business.  
  
Professor Dumbledore headed up the path to the cottage he had given to the girl Annie. When he came to the door he didn't bother to knock but went right on in. He found a big black dog laying in the middle of the kitchen, right in the middle of a yawn.  
"Life as a dog getting dull, Sirius?" he said smiling slightly.   
The dog stood and soon he loomed over him. But not as the form of a dog, but as the form of an old friend. He was only slightly pale for lack of light, compared to the waxy whiteness he was the last time Albus saw him.  
"Close the windows," He said smiling nervously.  
Dumbledore looked around and said "I believe Annie has taken that precaution for you." Indeed, all the windows were already boarded up. "I think being a dog has made you blind, Sirius."  
He smiled, "Only color blind, sir." They sat down at the kitchen table. Sirius smiled, "So what do I owe this visit, professor?"  
Albus didn't know how to say it. He had thought it over in his mind, but still had very little experience in asking people for big favors. "Well," he said finally, "With the new school year coming up, and Harry and Annie will be spending so much time together, I fear they will be a target for-"  
"Voldemort?" Sirius prompted eagerly.  
"Yes him, and things much worse than that. Annie has not read her book yet, and knows very little of what she can do, and how many people may be after her."  
"So you want me to each after Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Sirius said grinning.  
Albus laughed, "Yes in simple terms."  
"Not a problem!" Sirius said anxiously, "I'm really getting tired of this cabin anyways!"  
"Good then," Albus said standing up, " I will be sure to add 'dog' to the list of optional pets."  
Sirius smiled, "This should be a fun year!"  
  
Harry sat on his bed, groaning. He hadn't had food in three days. He was locked in his room, Hedwig's cage padlocked again. What for this time? Hitting Dudley in the face. He had to admit it was almost worth it to finally be able to stand up to Dudley for once. Harry smiled, although it pained him greatly. It was a thrill to put all his strength into his fist and slam it into Dudley's rubbery cheek. It wasn't that he didn't have enough fat to cushion the blow, but he was so surprised that he went into a state of shock. Aunt Petunia had thoroughly convinced Uncle Vernon that Dudley had been cursed, and they took him to the hospital. Now Harry had to stay here until they got back. He was disgusted with the thought of Aunt Petunia fluttering around the doctors "helping" them find out what was wrong.  
A tapping outside the window woke Harry from his thoughts. He looked outside the window to see Hedwig out there. He took a look at her cage and found that she was in there too! Confused, Harry shuffled over to he window and the owl fluttered inside. It had a scroll tied to it's leg along with a package. Harry unwrapped it cautiously. He smiled to see Annie's handwriting-or scrawl rather.  
Harry,  
Hey! How are you? Everything's okay here. Snuffles says hi. Listen, I just saw Dumbledore yesterday. Said you can come over when you're ready. I sent Ron and Hermione an owl too. I miss you guys! I gotta find a place for nine people!!! Ha ha. When do you wanna come? Any time is good for me. I'll have Ron come and pick you up. Give the Dursley's my Hat-- I mean love!  
Love,  
Annie  
  
P.S. This is my owl, Naomi. She's a sweet hart.  
P.P.S. The package is your early Birthday present. I had a dream something wasn't right over there.  
  
Harry squinted at the word 'dream'. Maybe it was his hunger playing tricks on him. Either way he put the letter aside and opened the package. He grinned. If Annie had dreamt something, she was right. In the package were all of Harry's favorite foods: Chocolate frogs, Beertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, if Honeydukes had it, it was in that box. Annie must have had some spare money to throw around too. To top it all off were six Butterbeers.   
He sat on his bed, hardly able to contain himself and started on the beans. He figured that jumping frogs would have to wait until later--he might lose one of them. When he had his fill, about half the box, he stuck the box under the loose floorboard and pulled out his quill to respond.   
  
Annie,  
Hi! I'm fine, and I hope you and Snuffles are okay too. Any time, day or night I can come. You don't even have to tell me when, I'll be ready. Ha ha. I finally stood up to Dudley(without magic); I'll tell you more when I get there. What's going on in the world? Haven't got a newspaper, so I don't really know! Your owl is beautiful--I kinda think she looks like you! How's your job? Well I've got to get to sleep. See you!  
Love,  
Harry  
  
As Harry folded up the letter and sent it out with Naomi, he realized something: Annie had never signed her letters with 'love' before. Did that mean something? He climbed into bed. He had signed his letter 'love' too. Did that mean something? He knew he loved her, but had never told her before. Still contemplating the love theory, Harry fell asleep.  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke to the slamming of a car door. The Dursleys were home. Harry quickly put his letters under the floorboard ad tried to act like he was starving.  
A knock came on his door. He was so surprised at first that he didn't say anything. When the knock came again Harry forced a "Come in"  
The door creaked open. Dudley soon stood in the doorway.  
"What?" Harry said crossing his arms.  
Dudley looked terrified. He quivered and quaked behind his black eye. "S--s--someone to see you, Harry." He said politely.  
Harry stood there, perplexed. No one came to see him without him knowing it. "Alright." he said and quickly got dressed.  
He walked down the stairs, not knowing who it could possibly be. But when he saw a group of red-headed people dressed in robes, he grinned. Mr. Weasly, Fred George and Ron had come. All of them had their wands out pointing at the Dursleys.  
"Harry!" Came Ron's voice, "What took you so long to get Annie's letter?"  
"What are you talking about?" Harry replied, dumfounded, "I just got it last night!"  
Mr. Weasly gave him a look that could only transfer as worry. "We'll have to get Annie to check her new owl," he said, "she was so worried about you that she sent us over right away. She said she sent that owl over two weeks ago!"  
  
Anne raced around the pub filling orders taking them again. This was one of the busiest days of the year for her. Her hair had nearly fallen down and she had to constantly blow it out of her face. She gave the Butterbeers to a group of grouchy trolls, then took her place behind the counter. She sat down for the first time since the first customer had come in and breathed a sigh of relief. She had long since abandoned her shoes, but no one seemed to mind all that much as long as she was on time. She had to admit the business helped her forget her worries about Harry, who still hadn't returned her letters. She had sent Ron over last night, for she couldn't leave.   
The familiar bell of the opening door rang, and she looked to see her dear friend, Remus Lupin.  
"Hey, Remus!" Annie said gleefully wiping of a place at the bar for him. "What can I get for you?"   
Remus looked much weaker than he actually was, as far as magic went, and his skin was almost always sickly looking, but now when Annie saw him, the light had come back into his eyes and he grinned from ear to ear. He even had color in his face.  
"You'd better stop calling me Remus, Annie," he said almost like a child, "I'm going to teach a new class next year at Hogwarts!"  
Annie was thrilled for her friend. "What are you teaching?"  
"Defense of Dark Creatures!" He said, "I know you learn it a lot in your third year, but everything's growing around us and so many new breeds are coming out and Dumbledore wants all the students to be prepared."  
Annie embraced her friend, so happy for him. He got so lonely over the school year, he had told her, and the main reason they had become good friends was they shared the same loneliness, not to mention a close relationship with Sirius.  
They talked for a few more minutes, and Annie finally expressed her worry for Harry. Remus had a habit of getting things out of her. It was a habit she didn't like.  
When she told him this he sighed, "I wouldn't worry about him," he said, "Harry is very good at taking care of himself, or at least lucking into surviving."  
"I heard that!" said a voice from behind Annie.  
She turned to see Harry standing in the doorway of the pub, with the Weasley's and Hermione. Annie slid over the bar and flung herself on Harry, all her worries flowing out of her. It felt good to have his arms around her again. Any other girl, she figured, would have cried, for that was how much she missed and fretted over him, but she was not any other girl.  
When she finally broke from the embrace, she gave her best friend a hug, for she missed her as well, and Ron got a hug too. As a matter of fact all the Weasley's did as well, and though it caught Fred and George mostly by surprise, they still managed to tie her hair in a knot.  
  
Harry didn't realize how much he had missed Annie until he saw her again. Her bright blue eyes still made him feel rather floaty, and it brought him joy to see a smile on her face. It was nearly dusk when they arrived at the Three Broomsticks and after talking with Lupin for a while, they headed back to her house and Annie made places for them all.  
When Harry saw Sirius again, it was because he had stepped on a lump in the floor--Sirius's tail.  
He let out a yelp like a wounded dog, and scurried into the corner, but then obviously recognizing who had stepped on him, quickly changed back into the form he was born as, and embraced Harry like he hadn't seen him in years.  
Annie and Mrs. Weasly whipped up dinner for them all and they chattered loudly as they ate, Ron consuming the larger half of the food.  
"Ron you pig!" Hermione and Ginny said simultaneously, then giggled.  
Harry noticed that Annie beside him wasn't eating, but she certainly seemed distracted by the laughter. He put his hand in hers and they went on with the meal.  
It was nearly midnight when they finally decided it best to go to sleep, but Harry couldn't sleep. He had wanted to talk to Annie alone for most of the night, but whenever he managed to get her aside, someone came up to her. So when Ron and his brothers finally stopped laughing silently, Harry slipped out of his sleeping bag, and walked out and around the porch.  
It was a nice night, and the hot air didn't bother Harry a bit as he strolled in his bare feet around the house. The stars shone diligently and he could pick out the constellations he had learned in Astronomy ages ago. He leaned on the railing and looked up at them.  
He felt a hand on his back and saw Annie's face gleaming in the moonlight, "hey," she said quietly as she stood beside him.  
"Lots to talk about," Harry replied as he put his arm around her, "How's Snuffles been treating you?"  
Annie laughed, and put her arm around his waist, "I missed you," she said.  
Harry gave her a squeeze.  
  
The fire blazed over Lyl's head as she watched to two love birds with malice. She despised that girl and the object of her affections with a passion.  
"Peace, sister" Heather said behind her, "As soon as we find the right incantations we shall have them both."  
Lyl waved her hand and the imaged diminished. She dropped her hood and walked over to her sister, "Yes," she said, "And it shall be an easy task as well, for they are both together often and they are both weak."  
"Yes," Heather nodded, "but you cannot forget that their parents watch over them. All with the exception of Peter, whom I am bringing back as we speak."  
It was true. Lyl had snuck into the cabin while the dog was asleep and the girl was at work, and stole the body of Peter Pettigrew, the husband of their third sister. He was not actually her husband, for the two had never wed, but they were bonded by the child, and that was more than enough for Lyl.   
Their sister had bore the Light they needed, but refused to see their point of view on things. She went off to that damned school and made friends with that Potter and their group, who loved her even though she was not even of their race. And she fell for Peter, who only had loved her for the Light. Foolish sister, thought Lyl, She deserved to die.  
Slowly as Heather worked her spell, the body of the rat began to stir, and then breathe finally. Lyl then forced it out of it's shell.  
Now before them cowered their brother in law. he was murmuring something that they could not hear, but they could feel the malice of the name they never spoke: Voldemort.  
But it was not out of fear that they did not speak his name, but out of loathing and hatred. The sisters cold not deny that they did not seek the same goal: immortality. But he had gotten to their niece first, and that was not something that they smiled on.  
So Peter cowered there for what seemed like ages, until Lyl finally slapped him out of it. "We, the witches who have restored your life, need a favor of you, Pettigrew."  
"W-W-what?" He stuttered.  
"Stay here us while we retrieve your daughter."  
"A-Annie? W-why do you wish to see her?"  
"She offered to help us with a spell we have, but our only contact with her is through letter," Lyl said showing her cunningness on her sleeve, "but we have lost contact with her, "We want to reunite the two of you."  
Peter did not hear her, for he had fainted.  
"He is weak," Heather said spreading a blanket over him, "Look,"  
A white bird was flying over them gracefully. "It's the girl's owl," Lyl said pulling out her wand to retrieve it has they had done before.  
"No," Heather said. "There is no use for it now, for they are together."  
Lyl nodded and went back to the fire.  
1 


End file.
